


Five Times Cass Doesn't Have His Shit Together + One Time He Does

by jakaaron



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, ADHD, Gen, also ive never done a 5+1 thing? so i have no clue what formatting is? lmao, efd, executive dystunction, i just needed to write something with cass to distract from real world problems, idk cass has some issues and usually its a laugh but sometimes its bad, not anything too heavy, rated teen for some language i guess, so jesse and tulip just want to make his life easier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakaaron/pseuds/jakaaron
Summary: Five instances of ADHD/EFD affecting Cassidy's life, plus one time he's starting to get a handle on things.





	

Cassidy didn't realize he hadn't had a drink in a while until he went to stand from the couch, but he didn't end up standing. He ended up on the floor. Blacked out for a second.

He bashed his head on the tv stand on his way down, but I mean, he heals right? So it’s fine.

Cass walked into the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards until he found a small water jug. This was the second time this week that he had passed out from dehydration and it was starting to annoy him. It looks a bit foolish to pass out every time you stand up too suddenly, so he decided he was going to drink at least one jug of water per day.

So Cassidy filled the jug with cool water and brought it back to the couch with him. At first, he took a few long gulps to soothe his dry throat.Then every so often, he tried to remember to take sips as he watched tv, but the more he focused on the show, the less he drank.

Soon he decided it was time for bed, so he clicked off the television and bounded up the stairs to his attic room, leaving his water jug on the coffee table, where it stayed, forgotten, for the next week.

* * *

 

“The, uh, church lady.”

“What? Who?”

“Oh, y'know. The gal, plays the organ, stares at ye during service like you came down from heaven itself with a bloody chorus o’ angels. Jaysus, Padre. She’s here all the damn time, you'd think ya’d know who she is.”

“Cass, you should talk! D’you mean Emily?”

“Ah-ha! Yes, that’s the lass. Now, uh… Where was I going with this?”

“Damn it, Cassidy.”

* * *

 

“Cassidy!” Tulip scolded.

It was like a whirlwind had whipped through the kitchen, nearly knocking Tulip from her seat at the table. She glared in the direction Cassidy had ran while she steadied herself.

“What’s the big fucking idea, you lunk?”

“Had ta piss, darlin’,” he yelled cheerily from the bathroom.

Immediately, Tulip shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Why didn't you just go before instead of holding it? Woulda spared me a fricken heart attack.”

“Oh, was concentratin’ on how to fix that damn air conditioner.”

* * *

 

Many people would say that Cassidy was impulsive. He didn't think so.

Totally not impulsive.

Cassidy looked down at his newly adopted kitten sitting in front of him.

“Pshh, whatta they know?”

The tiny fluff ball meowed in response.

“You are completely right, Lollie. They don’t know shite,” he said, placing the kitten in his shirt pocket and going on his way.

* * *

 

It had seemed pretty innocent when Cassidy had first moved into the church.

Sometimes he would forget things. Need repeating of instructions. Be concentrating a little too hard on a novel and forget lunch. All things that were easily recovered from, easily fixable and laughed off.

Eventually, Tulip and Jesse learned that this issue ran a lot deeper than they initially thought. They began to notice more skipped meals, and they noticed Cass trying to play it off like it was less. They found him zoned out often. They saw him go without a shower for days because it took too long and he didn’t have the concentration. Once, he bolted into traffic because he saw a cool poster on a building across the street.

All Jesse and Tulip wanted was to help Cassidy. They employed every resource they had (i.e. Emily’s shitty wifi connection and Google) to research what was going on with their friend and how to make life easier for him.

* * *

 

It turns out that beeping fucking timers, those tiny and obnoxious little spawns of satan, are actually Cassidy’s best friends.

And so are calendars. And schedules. And Post-It notes.

Cassidy doesn't know how in the hell this happened, but for once he feels a little organized.

He takes another swig of water from his jug. Gotta get down to the 16 ounce mark by 4 p.m..

It’s really strange. Absolutely strange. But he’s glad for this. Somebody, or should he say ‘somebodies’, cared enough to help him try to get on track in some ways.

One of those damn timers started to go off, one to start making dinner.

Yeah, this was really weird, but Cass was thankful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, idk lol. i just needed to write something with cass, so this has got like a couple hours in it is all  
> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed ^_^ kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
